lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight: twiligt of sunfall
TWILIGHT: TWILIGHT OF SUNFALL AUTORES NOTES: this is an twiligt fanfictive. it is be based on requestion from someon from tris site. please enjoyed readed ANT MAKE MORE SUGGESTONS! CHAPTET 1: ZOMBIES ATTACKS EDVARD! edvard vas goes on the place near where vas beles house home and he lokeded at to the sunfall and say "that is twiligtening and somethnig goinna happened soon but what" he sayed to noone because he has bad felings of it all juts then HE SAWED ZOMBIES!"we eat yous edvard cules" and edvard cullen sayeded "you cans tryed to do that" and karateed thems in theirs hearts! BUT THER WAS MORE ZOMBIE GUYS THERE TOO!"we wills eated you!1" the zombes yelled to edvarf bud edvard used his vampire superpowars to killed thems but ther vas too many zombie guys so he has to runned to oter place!"oh no they is goinna kill belle too noooooo!" then edvard sayed. he woulds have to find help but soon before things is too late! CHAPRER 2: CULLEM FINDS HELP OR DOES HE...? cullen vas now runs to some place and hads to go find himslef some help so he snaked into the airplane that goed to bulgeria. he had heared the rumours taht vampires lived there in place called transilsvasia there and had to go see if true OR BELLE IS BE KILL BY ZOMBIES! he knoked at the door of the transislvasmia castle and dayed "is anyone inside on the castle" and dracula openwed the door and sayed to edvard cillen "i am darclua who is you" and edvard cluen sayed back to at tse him that "i is edvard culen and im vampie too nad i need yours help to defeated te evil zombie guys who want to killed my girlfried!" and darcula sayed "come in castle!" and edvard foolowed too then dracula taked him to the gun room where vas guns stoled from bulgerian army guys! "these guns should be helped us" edvards aksed from dracule and but dracula sayed bakk to the him: "yes it vill but you musts make sex wit me or i wont not help you!" edvard thoughted it vas ulgy to make sex wit man person but he had to save belle so he remraked "okey lets do it" and draclue droped his rope to the ground! then they start to kiss and they has sex for 6 house and it GOOOOD! CHAPTER 3: THE FINLAL PART edvard cullem and draculla then goed back to teh gum room and taked masheen guns and lazers and things and put them to theirs bags but there vas not no time no more to thinked beacaus the zombie gyus hhad foolowed edvard! "WHAT HAVE YOU EVIL BAD GUYS DOED TO BELLE?!" EDVARD YELLED IN ANGRY! "we rapped her and killed her and eated the bloods! HAHAHAHAHA!" AND EDVARD VAS RAGE! edvard killed thems wit dracullas guns and then sayed craying to darclua "i kill them all but belole is still gones!" and dracula comfortsed him and sayd "but you is still have me!" so edvard jumpsewd to to his arms and they make sex again and all vas tobe happy! Category:NSFW Category:Old Shit Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Random Capitalization Category:YT Readings